


Detention

by fifisukidesu



Series: where Woohyun bottoms [3]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Delinquents, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifisukidesu/pseuds/fifisukidesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>discovering that your sexuality isn't exactly straight may not be a bad thing after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on AFF.

Myungsoo sighed as he stared at the clock, willing the time to move faster. This was the third time this week that he and Woohyun, who were known as the school's troublemakers, were given detention for _'disrespecting the distinguished figures of educational authority'_ which basically means that they pissed some teacher off. Again.

Myungsoo was about to let out another sigh when Professor Kim, the school's discipline master, walked in with a ghost of a smile gracing his features. Out of the corner of his eye, Myungsoo saw Woohyun straighten a little because when Professor Kim smiled, it meant one thing -- trouble.

"Alright boys," Professor Kim's smile widened as he could practically smell the apprehension rolling off said boys. "Let's get started on your detention, shall we? This time, since I am seeing you here for the third time in a week, I think you deserve a prize! So, today you will be washing the boys' toilet situated beside the field." He smirked when he saw the palpable horror in both boys' eyes. That particular boys' toilet had a reputation of being the dirtiest toilet that ever existed, with a stench to match.

Myungsoo gulped as he turned to look at Woohyun, hoping the other would have some sort of plan to escape this torture but all he saw was his own horror reflected in twin mirrors of deep brown.

"Now, if you will please, we haven't got all day you know?" Professor Kim stood at the door of the classroom and tapped his foot impatiently.

The both of them dragged their bodies off the chairs they were sitting on and made their way to the toilet, where they were in for a _long_ afternoon.

*****

It was when they were almost done and Myungsoo was hosing down every inch of the blasted space when it happened. The jet of the water from the hose had been a little too strong and Myungsoo's grip had loosened on accident, causing the spray of water to douse Woohyun completely.

"What the fuck man!" Woohyun exclaimed as he turned towards Myungsoo, annoyance flashing in his eyes.

Myungsoo opened his mouth to apologise when his attention was diverted to Woohyun's white shirt, now sopping wet and more than a little translucent, clinging onto his chest and abdomen, leaving _nothing_ to the imagination. Myungsoo's mouth went dry and his apology got stuck in his throat as he couldn't seem to stop himself from staring. In his transfixed state, he didn't seem to notice the frown that pulled at Woohyun's eyebrows nor did he notice him walking over. He did notice, though, when the other male was just inches away from him and he had to force himself to pull his gaze from Woohyun's upper body to his face.

Bad choice.

All he could see were the dark strands of Woohyun's hair clinging to the sides of his face as teasing droplets of water rolled down smooth pale skin to trace along a delicate neckline before disappearing under the collar of his shirt and Myungsoo had an unexplainable urge to trace that same path with his tongue. A hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his disturbing thoughts and he lifted his gaze to meet Woohyun's questioning one.

"Are you alright?" Why had Myungsoo never noticed how melodic Woohyun's voice was--

"I-I'm fine." He sputtered awkwardly, all the while wondering what had prompted him to have such thoughts about his best friend. Woohyun's frown deepened; apparently he wasn't very convincing.

"If you say so," was his only response before he started to unbutton his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Myungsoo asked in alarm as the smooth expanse of his best friend's chest was exposed to him.

"Changing?" Woohyun stated as he stared at Myungsoo as if he had grown another head while pulling the wet fabric off his shoulders and walking off to the lockers to get his spare set of uniform from the lockers just outside the toilet.

Myungsoo let out an awkward laugh and brushed off the unspoken question before going back to hosing down the last cubicle.

*****

After that incident, Myungsoo found himself noticing things about Woohyun he had never noticed before in their 10 years of friendship. Like how Woohyun's lips look downright sinful wrapped around his chopsticks, or how hot he looks when a lopsided smirk curls the ends of his mouth, or how--

Myungsoo sighed in frustration as he realised that he had been unconciously obsessing over his best friend's body parts again. His _male_ best friend. This was definitely not good; he had been straight for the whole of his life and now he was getting off on fantasies of what he would do to Woohyun if they were ever locked in a room for a long period of time. And it wasn't really helping his sanity when said best friend walked into the detention room, looking illegally gorgeous in the school's uniform which was supposed to make everyone look like shit.

Slumping into the chair beside him, Woohyun cast a glance at Myungsoo before closing his eyes and laying his head against the latter's shoulder in mock fatigue.

"Remind me why are we here? _Again_?"

Myungsoo tensed against his will at the unexpected weight (and the feel of soft strands of hair tickling the side of his neck).

"Because teachers are stuck-up pussies who can't take a joke?" Woohyun chuckled at his response and Myungsoo swore he could feel the vibrations down to his toes.

Woohyun's lips had parted to speak when Professor Kim walked in, a sinister look on his face as he spotted the two familiar faces.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my two _favourite_ students! What a pleasant surprise!" He exclaimed with a joyful tone so fake it made Myungsoo want to puke.

"Oh really? How pleasant was it to see your office spray-painted in glossy black?" Woohyun sneered at the Professor with that smirk that had Myungsoo's brain going down into the gutter.

Woohyun's smirk widened even more as he saw the Professor's face grow red with rage.

"I tried to be nice, but it seems as if you guys don't appreciate my efforts. For destroying my office, the two of you will stay back in school and get rid of all that disgusting substance. Until you do, don't even think about leaving the school." Professor Kim hissed out in between clenched teeth while his face gradually turn an ugly shade of purple before he turned and stalked out of the classroom.

Myungsoo turned to look at Woohyun and they both snickered when their eyes met.

"D-did you see his face?" Woohyun sputtered out.

"Yeah, I thought he was going to explode!" Myungsoo exclaimed before his gaze caught onto twin crescents set in a perfectly sculpted face and pink, slightly glossy lips parted in a silent laugh and his own laughter died in his throat. Unconciously, he leaned towards Woohyun, who had stopped laughing as he realised that the distance between them was diminishing, and was about to do something he would probably regret when Professor Kim appeared at the doorway of the classroom.

"Stop making out and get your lazy asses to my office and start cleaning, you fuckers!"

Myungsoo pulled away hastily and coughed awkwardly before getting up. "Well, you heard him."

Something akin to disappointment flashed in Woohyun's eyes as he stood up to follow Professor Kim to the office but Myungsoo brushed it off as his own imagination because Woohyun couldn't possibly have wanted Myungsoo to _kiss_ him…

Could he?

*****

It was close to midnight when they were done but all Myungsoo could think of was the almost palpable tension between him and Woohyun. Since that near-kiss in the afternoon, Woohyun hadn't spoken a word to him and frankly, he was getting more than a little panicked at the possibility of losing his best friend because he couldn't reign in his hormones. Just as he was about to walk out of the office to tell Professor Kim that they were done, Woohyun had appeared in front of him, effectively blocking his exit. The latter closed the door and clicked the lock in place before turning back to a confused Myungsoo.

He watched in nervous anticipation as Woohyun stalked forward, causing him to back away until the hard jut of the desk against his back stopped his progress. Myungsoo gulped because Woohyun didn’t seem to have any intention to stop until he was pressed flushed against him.

Myungsoo’s breath hitched in his throat as he felt the heat emanating from the other envelope while he tried not to get light-headed and stop his blood from rushing south because the proximity was overwhelming.

Swallowing hard, Myungsoo forced himself to speak. “Whu-what are you doing?”

Woohyun looked up at him through his lashes, eyes glittering with mischief. “What does it look like?”

And Myungsoo felt his pants tighten even more because, _damn_ , could he get any sexier? Apparently, yes, because the next thing he knew, Woohyun was kneeling down in front of him with those sinful lips level with his growing bulge and there was _that_ smirk playing across his features as he looked up at Myungsoo.

“I know what you think of me, Myungsoo. What you want to do to me,” Woohyun said as his fingertips ran across the waistband of his pants. “You aren’t very subtle in your staring, neither are you subtle in your…reactions…” That hand trialed down the front of Myungsoo’s pants and the moan that followed caused Woohyun’s smirk to widen.

“But… I- We…” Before Myungsoo could piece a proper sentence together, Woohyun had had his pants and boxers bunched around his ankles and a soft hand stroking his erection. His eyes fluttered shut at the sensation; this was much better than all his fantasies combined and he was just going to enjoy this now and ask his questions later.

Myungsoo’s eyes snapped open again when he felt a sudden heat engulfed the tip of his member and he looked down to see Woohyun staring up at him while his pretty pink lips stretched around his cock.

“ _Fuck_ …” He groaned out while his hands went to tread through the dark brown hair of the other, holding him in place as he rocked his hips slowly. Woohyun moaned at the other’s show of dominance and the vibrations it caused shot through Myungsoo’s dick and up his spine. His thrusts increased in speed and depth and soon enough, the head of his cock was hitting the back of Woohyun’s throat, which constricted each time he thrusted and brought him that much closer to the edge. His movements started to get frenzied and that was when Woohyun hummed and swallowed around his cock, causing him to thrust hard and deep into that warm moist cavern and release against the back of his throat.

Woohyun swallowed, letting the salty tang of cum wash over his taste buds before he released Myungsoo with an obscene ‘pop’ sound and stood up to press a kiss against the latter’s lips. He pulled away before the other could respond and smiled.

“Satisfied?”

Myungsoo stared at him, taking in the eyes darkened with lust and lips red and swollen, and smirked, “Not quite.”

Looping his arms around Woohyun’s waist, Myungsoo leaned down to kiss him again, this time letting his tongue outline the seam between the other’s lips, feeling it part and allowing him to slip his tongue in. Woohyun’s hands came up to wrap around Myungsoo’s neck, pulling their bodies closer and feeling the latter harden again. He moaned when Myungsoo’s hands slipped under his shirt to trace up his torso and brush against his nipples, causing him to break away and gasped as a flush heated up his cheeks. His hands went to grip at Myungsoo’s shoulders when the latter shifted his head to run his tongue down the length of his neck, stopping to suck a mark against his left collarbone while his fingers rubbed and pinched the sensitive nubs. Woohyun moaned at the onslaught of sensations which encouraged Myungsoo to get bolder and one of his hands traveled down and reached around to cup the other’s ass, earning him a whimper.

“Myungsoo- _uh_ … we haven’t g-got all _day_!” Myungsoo chuckled at that, pleased that he could reduce the other to such a state, before kicking off his pants and boxers and turning both of them around such that Woohyun was now pressed against the desk with Myungsoo’s chest flush against his back.

Myungsoo’s hands rested on the fly of Woohyun’s pants as he hesitated before he confessed, “I- I’ve never done this before.”

Woohyun laughed breathlessly, “Me neither, but I’ve watched enough to know what to do. Just take off my clothes first.”

Myungsoo flushed in embarrassment yet he couldn’t help be feel pleased at the fact that he would be Woohyun’s first. He made quick work of Woohyun’s clothes, tossing the garments to one side before stopping to admire Woohyun in all his naked glory; from the pale smooth skin of his bare back to the supple taut flesh of his ass. So caught in staring, Myungsoo hadn’t noticed what the other was doing until Woohyun reached behind with his hand, pressing fingers slick with saliva against his own entrance and Myungsoo had to close his mouth so that he wouldn’t do anything stupid like drool. Woohyun moaned as he pressed back against his own fingers which had slipped in with an ease that had Myungsoo wondering if he had been practicing on his own.

A higher-pitched moan snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked down to see that Woohyun had already worked three fingers into himself and was rolling his hips in a way that had Myungsoo groaning in pure desire. Woohyun looked over his shoulder with lips parted on a silent gasp as he arched his back, begging with his eyes for Myungsoo to just _take him_.

Myungsoo couldn’t hold back even if he wanted to as he gripped Woohyun’s hip with one hand while the other removed the fingers still lodged inside the latter, ignoring the whine of displeasure that arose due to that action. Grasping his own shaft, Myungsoo then pressed against the clenching entrance before pushing in, groaning in pleasure as he felt the tight heat encase his cock, sucking him in. It was tighter than anything he had ever experienced and he loved every second of it. Woohyun grunted when Myungsoo was all the way in, resting his arms on the desk as he shifted around to adjust to the girth of the other.

When he was given the go-ahead, Myungsoo wasted no time in pulling out before slamming back in, hands digging into Woohyun’s hips as the intense friction filled his senses and made him see stars. As he thrusted into the other, all he could feel was the heat engulfing his shaft, clenching each time he pushed in and all he could see was Woohyun's back arching which pulled him in even deeper.

Woohyun was chanting his name by now, pleading with him to go _faster_ , _harder_ , _deeper_ as his pace rapidly increased. Myungsoo grunted as he thrusted even harder, the sound of skin slapping on skin echoed around the small office and he reached one of his hands in front to stroke Woohyun in time with his thrusts. The latter moaned at the added pleasure and cried out when the head of Myungsoo’s dick struck against his prostate. A feral grin splayed across his features when Myungsoo clicked onto what was happening (he may not have done this before but he did study Biology) and he quickened his thrusts while aiming at that spot with deadly accuracy. It wasn’t long before Woohyun’s body tensed and he came in streaks of white onto the desk with a cry of Myungsoo’s name.

Myungsoo felt Woohyun clamping down onto his shaft and moaned as he shoved himself as deep as he could before he came in spurts of white hot liquid, all the while lodged against the latter’s prostate. Shivers ran up Woohyun’s spine as he felt Myungsoo’s cum fill him up together with the pressure on his prostate.

Myungsoo slowly pulled out after he had caught his breath and tried not to let the displeased whine from Woohyun affect him. As he went around collecting their scattered clothes, Woohyun turned around to lean against the desk and look at him.

“Satisfied now?” Myungsoo smiled at that and he went over to wrap his arms around Woohyun’s waist and press a gentle kiss onto swollen lips.

“I will never be satisfied. So you are going to have to stay with me forever to fulfill my needs.”

Woohyun smirked playfully. “Is that a proposal? Because I won’t marry you unless we have dated for at least a year.”

Myungsoo felt happiness welled in his heart because he never thought that a few weeks of sexual frustration would end up with him having a shot at love.

“Well then, Nam Woohyun, would you let me have the honour of courting you?”

Woohyun laughed and Myungsoo decided that that would be his favourite sound from now on. “It’s kind of weird to be asking me to date you when we are both naked right?”

Myungsoo blushed before hastily handing Woohyun his clothes while he got dressed himself. After they were both dressed, Woohyun turned to him and whispered _yes_ before pressing a sweet kiss to his cheek and Myungsoo felt as if he was on cloud nine; not even Professor Kim giving them detention for a whole month because ‘ _having_ _intercourse in a teacher’s office was the ultimate form of disrespect_ ’ could wipe the silly grin off his face.

**Author's Note:**

> i just have a thing for delinquents okay.


End file.
